Doce meses, un año
by Elphyra
Summary: Cada mes tiene algo que le caracteriza y le diferencia de los demás. A cada personaje le ocurrió alguna cosa en cada uno de los meses relacionado con estas características. Démosles voz a estos personajes de la tercera generación, para que nos cuenten qué les ocurrió.
1. De relojes, cielos y hechizos

**Disclaimer:** el Potterverso y relacionado pertenece a Rowling.

**Aviso:** este capítulo participa en el minireto de Enero del Reto Anual "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

* * *

**De relojes, cielos y hechizos.**

* * *

—Lou, ¿qué hora es?

¿Que qué hora es? ¿De verdad? ¿Le estaba pidiendo la hora?

Louis dejó el baso encima de la mesa, y miró a su amigo riéndose a carcajada limpia. Divertido aún, el chico miró a su alrededor para contemplar la fiesta ilegal que estaban haciendo.

La fiesta tan ilegal que los de dieciséis años bebían alcohol, cuando aún no eran mayores de edad ni nada. Pero, vamos, ¿qué importaba? ¡Era la noche de fin de año! A su alrededor, los chicos y las chicas bailaban bajo la música; aunque él ya no sabía ni si era _muggle_ o mágica.

¿Qué importaba? Seguramente ya habían pasado al año nuevo, sí, seguro que sí, ¿o no habían sido por esto los gritos de euforia de unos cuantos minutos antes?

—Ben, ¿qué _impogta_ la hora? —logra responderle, casi cuando se había olvidado de ello.

Ben nunca bebía, y esta ocasión tampoco lo había hecho.

—Si mis cálculos no fallan, creo que deben ser las cinco o las seis de la mañana. —¿Por qué coño no se iba a Ravenclaw, el chico?

—Mira —le dijo Louis, señalando el cielo negro como el carbón, con estrellas e incluso la Luna—. ¿De _vegdad_ lo _cgees_?

—Sí, y también creo que desde el principio estas estrellas y esta luna no se han movido de lugar.

Louis suspiró, comprendiendo que ahora su amigo le daría razonamientos elaborados, así que decidió sentarse sin destreza en la silla que encontró más cerca y frotarse el puente de la nariz; a ver si recuperaba milagrosamente la lucidez.

—¿Lo entiendes? —siguió Ben unos segundos más tarde, mirándose a su amigo e intentando simplificarle el mensaje—. Este cielo está hechizado.

Weasley perdió la poca concentración que había logrado mantener y se volvió a mirar a su amigo para volver a estallar en risa. ¿Hechizado, el cielo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

Ben, harto de intentar explicarle algo a Louis yéndose por las ramas, sacó su varita de dentro de su túnica de Gryffindor y apuntó el chico para después hacerle un hechizo no-verbal.

Esto hizo que Louis pestañeara unas cuantas veces confuso y se tuviera que coger fuerte en la mesa para no caerse. Ben sonrió mientras pensaba que el hechizo había funcionado correctamente: Louis ya no estaba borracho.

—¿Qué coño pasa?

—Oh, nada grave —dijo irónicamente su amigo delante suyo—. ¿Ves la fiesta esta? —señalaba a su alrededor, dónde los alumnos bailaban alegremente pero ahora Louis podía darse cuenta que algunos, por no decir casi la mayoría de los pocos que estaban ahí, estaban perdidamente borrachos—. Están borrachos.

—Sí, y estamos en el _Ggan Comedog_... ¿A dónde quieres _llegag_?

—No te alarmes, ¿eh? Pero creo que eres el primero que me hace caso: creo que alguien ha cerrado las puertas del Comedor, y llaman del otro lado.

Louis se miró a su amigo y tras beberse el contenido que faltaba del vaso —el cual hizo que parte de la borrachera perdida le volviese—, dijo:

—Pues vayamos a _dagles_ la bienvenida.

Antes que Ben pudiera impedírselo y contarle lo que él sospechaba, Louis ágilmente ya iba hacia ahí. Con una varita que encontró en su bolsillo, debía ser suya, hizo el hechizo correspondiente.

Del otro lado entró al Comedor una gran cantidad de luz que hizo cerrar los ojos a Louis y Ben. Cuando los volvieron a abrir vieron a la profesora McGonagall muy enfadada con el resto de la escuela detrás.

—¡¿Una fiesta ilegal?! ¿En mi castillo? ¡¿Quién es el responsable?!

—¡Eh, profesora! —dijo alguna alumna desde adentro—, ¿no quiere apuntarse a la fiesta?

* * *

**Buenos días,**

**¿quién soy sin particiar en un reto? Además, este es anual y cada mes del año subiré un capítulo distinto con un personaje distinto según mandan las normas del reto al que aún os podéis apuntar. He escogido Louis porqué es un personaje muy poco usado por mí, y quería despacharlo cuanto antes (qué manera más fina), así que he pensado: úsalo al primer mes.**

**¡Muchos besos!**

**Elphyra.**


	2. De torres, dibujos y besos

**Disclaimer:** el Potterverso y relacionado pertenece a Rowling.

**Aviso:** este capítulo participa en el minireto de Febrero del Reto Anual "Doce meses, una historia" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.

* * *

**De torres, dibujos y besos.**

* * *

—Eh, Luce. —Ella abre los ojos y se lo mira.

Ambos están en la Torre de Astronomía. El cielo tiene casi mismo color que sus corbatas de **Hufflepuff**. Es el último día de San Valentín que Lucy pasará en el castillo. Por esto ambos lo disfrutan juntos ahí.

En la misma torre donde se conocieron. O empezaron a salir, o dónde se dieron sus primeros besos. O todo junto. Justamente estaba recordándolo cuando él la ha llamado. Hace más ancha su sonrisa y mira al chico rubio de su lado.

—¿Te gusta? —Y le enseña su último dibujo, aún sabiendo cuál será la respuesta de ella.

El dibujo lo ha pintado con las acuarelas a las que siempre huele Lorcan y Lucy, que últimamente se está volviendo en una maestra del tema, cree que el tono que le dan es muy bonito. En primer plano sale la cara con pecas de Lucy y su inconfundible melena pelirroja con tonos naranja se mezcla con un fuego adormecido.

Sonríe cuando lo relaciona instantáneamente con todas las tardes de invierno, como por ejemplo este último, que han pasado juntos al lado del fuego que hay en la Sala Común de los tejones hablando de sus hermanos, de las idioteces de la vida y de qué planeta se vería más bien en la noche.

Esto es justamente lo que le gusta más de este regalo: por detrás de Lucy y su pelo que es el fuego, sale la luna más gris perla que nunca haya podido ver. Le encanta la Luna, es de todos los cuerpos celestes que pueden ver en una noche el que le gusta más.

—Lor, ¡me encanta! —logra decir al fin, cuando recupera las palabras.

Esto es Luce. Y Lor. Lucy puede ver que las últimas luces del día que hacen brillar los ojos de Lorcan y le encanta. Mirando fijamente estos ojos azules e intentando obviar la sonrisa de nieve para no perder el control, Lucy se acerca poco a poco a Lorcan y lo besa.

Un beso que empieza siendo labios contra labios, en un choque de los sentimientos y las emociones entre ambos. Un beso que termina siendo la pasión desfrenada de dos adolescentes bajo el crepúsculo en las tierras de Escocia. Lucy lo abrazó por el cuello, adentrando sus dedos en el pelo de él mientras él también la abraza por la cintura.

Sin embargo, comote un error: al hacerlo el dibujo se desprende de sus dedos. Se separa de Lucy tan rápido como se puede dar cuenta de ello y la chica se lo mira confundida unos segundos para girarse al mismo tiempo que él se lo dice. Pero sólo son capaces de ver como éste se desliza por el cielo y se mezcla con el viento que mueve las nubes.

Lorcan saca su varita y se dispone a hacer un hechizo para recuperarlo pero Lucy se lo impide reanudando el beso. Era un dibujo muy bonito, pero hay algo mucho más importante que esto.

* * *

**Buenos días,**

**de nuevo estoy yo por aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia mensual (con retraso). Como dije, cada mes del año subiré un capítulo nuevo de esta historia según las normas del reto, al cuál os podéis apuntar. En este mes, a parte de ir sobre el día de San Valentín, tenía que añadir una palabra que ya está destacada en el texto. Sí, Hufflepuff... Por esto he decidido usar a mi pareja más tejón de la historia: Lucy y Lorcan. Y la más rara porqué... ¿alguien los shipea?**

**¡Muchos besos!**

**Elphyra.**


End file.
